


The monster inside

by Rainwinggamer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwinggamer/pseuds/Rainwinggamer
Summary: What if Peter’s superpowers are more than he lets on, a power that turns him into a deadly, vicious, hungry monster. What happens when Tony stumbles upon this monster at it’s full form. Will Peter be able to control this monster before it’s too late?





	1. What am I?

It was a normal day, everyone was sitting at their desks, the girls on the right were chatting away about the boy’s they’ve cheated and broke up with and Flash was doing his very normal routine in being a jerk. If Peter could be on that level of normal. Oh, how he wished for it but it seemed the moment he was born the universe already had a plan for him, and it most certainly did. One of the first strangest things to happen to him was a radioactive spider bite that made him be sick for 24 hours, turning him into some kind of mutant spider and then having Tony freaking Stark appear at his doorstep. What more can a superhero loving teen ask for?

But, when he got his powers it wasn’t just the super strength, speed, agility or spidey sense that made him realize how powerful- no how dangerous he could be to people. Deep down, beneath all the swinging through New York and helping return lost cats from being stuck in trees there was an entity, a dark entity that could easily harm the people he loved and cared about.

He remembered accidentally triggering it, it was a Tuesday and school had just let out. Peter was hidden in an alleyway trying to calm himself down, Flash was being a little more unbearable than usual.

_“What’s wrong your mama didn’t pack you any lunch? Oh, right! You’re an orphan.”_

_“Your so pathetic Penis Parker, no wonder your parents died on a plane.”_

_“I know you’re lying about being Tony Stark’s intern. Why on earth would he be taking some loser orphan under his wing.”_

_**Ignore. Ignore. Ignore.** _

Peter kept repeating himself in his head. But the more he tried and the more Flash’s insults echoed through his conscious, the angrier he got, he didn’t want to be angry but the more he thought about those words the more he began to think of how... _unfair_ it was. Why did Flash have to target him?! Why did he have to be an orphan?! **_Why for can’t for one day Flash will for once leave him alone?!_**

He didn’t even realize how his skin turned to a dark grey and his eye color turned into bright crimson, while everything outside his irises was pitch black. Peter gave a mighty punch to the nearby walls, but he stopped himself when he noticed a change in his senses, normally his senses were just up to an eleven. But this felt like his senses were at their full 100 percent. Peter gave a startled yelp when he looked behind his back to see eight long skinny legs protruding out of his back, four on each side and don’t get him started on the giant fangs that hung out of his mouth. Before diving even further into this discovery he quickly made it back home, not before discovering that he could make his own silk. 

***

Back at home he realized a lot more about himself in this form. One, his spidey sense was more _evolved_ than it was before. Two, his long fangs were able to produce venom that Peter guessed was meant to paralyze his prey. Three, his animal instincts and hunger were a lot harder to control, like way harder. It felt as if the longer he stayed in the feral form the more of a risk he’d have of loosing full control.

He vowed on that day to never _ever_ use his feral form unless absolutely, near death experience necessary.

”Peter hand me that screwdriver.”

Peter shook his head and found himself back at Tony’s lab. Right, it was a lab day and he was right now helping Tony repair one of his suits. It had been two months since his discovery and he hadn’t told anyone yet, not even his mentor that he considered as a father. He grabbed a small blue screwdriver and handed it to Tony in a quiet gesture, this rose some suspicion to the billionaire, philanthropist. “Uh, Pete? You alright, you’re not normally this quiet.”

This snapped the spider back to his full attention, “S-Sorry Mr.Stark, I was just thinking.” He replied.

Tony stopped what he was doing and gave the teen a deadpanned look, “Underoos, you can’t just say “Just thinking” and not expect me to be more curious. Come on, giving me a proper response, what is inside that big brain of yours?” Tony gave a small tap to Peter’s head to emphasize his point.

"It's nothing Mr.Stark." Peter smiled reassuringly, "I promise."

Tony eyed him suspiciously, if it was anyone else he would have believed them but this was Peter and whenever Peter says it's "nothing" it is most certainly not nothing. But he decided to drop it since pressuring his spidering wasn't a good idea, but this wasn't going to be forgotten. 

***

Once Peter finished his lab time with Tony he set off on his late night patrol just like he always did. When times got pretty hairy swinging around would always bring him into a better mood it also helped spot crimes from down below. But after about 20 minutes of finding nothing he decided that it was good to call it a night, but right when he was about to swing back to his apartment he heard a scream. He swung to the direction of the sound and found a young woman being ganged up on by a couple of intimidating men, Peter didn't hesitate to jump straight in.

"Hey, isn't a little rude to harass a lady?" Peter asked, he shot both webs and propelled himself forward knocking the dude to the ground. He quickly webbed him up before engaging with the next dude who was holding a gun to the women face and Peter froze in his tracks. He lifted his hands up slowly, "Let her go." He said stern but calm.

"P-please l-l-listen to him." The women sobbed letting the tears run down freely.

"Shut up!" the man snarled before turning his sharp gaze at Peter. "Now you will leave me and my comrade alone or else this chick's blood is on your hands" 

The man clicked the gun preparing to fire it.

Peter couldn't help but relate this situation to uncle Ben's death, the only difference was now Peter took his super powers a lot more seriously. He remembered the blood that trickled down his fingers when he held his uncle's lifeless body, he remembered the unbearable pain and nightmares that followed. Peter couldn't help but clench his teeth and fists in frustration as he stared down the man, though he knew the man couldn't see his expression. 

The man's serious demeanor suddenly faded and was replaced by a look of fear. "What the fuck..."

Peter was suddenly plunged into darkness as the feral side of him began to take over, he felt the searing pressure as the eight legs wormed their way out of his back. The weird feeling of his upper canines growing longer into very sharp fangs that ripped through the durable fabric of his suit. His eyes began to a scary demon like red and his skin turned into and excruciating dark grey color. The man dropped the gun allowing the women to escape and run out of view which calmed Peter that she was safe. But he didn't have that long of a relief as his spidey sentence began screaming in his mind, **EAT! EAT! EAT! TEAR HIM TO SHREDS!**

Peter lunged at the man with unthinkable speed. Peter wanted to stop, but it was like his feet and arms were ten times heavier all he could do was watch the terrifying display in front of him. Peter grabbed the man by his shoulder and sunk his long fangs into it letting the venom spread through the man's veins. He used his spider legs to lift his small form up and he opened his mouth about to devour the unconscious man, before the sound of sirens began to interrupt the eerie silence. This made Peter revert back, he stared in horror as he began to process what had just happened he looked over at the second man who seemed to have fainted in fright. Peter left both of the men webbed up in the alleyway before swinging back up to the first building he could lay his eyes on.

"Peter, it seems your heart rate has increased. Should I notify Mr.Stark?" Karen's voice echoed as Peter landed.

"N-no Karen, you...you don't need to do that." Peter managed to say, he took of his now shredded mask and took a breather.

_You almost ate a man._

The sentence was repeated in Peter's head as he continued on processing what he had just..almost done.

A half hour passed and he was still in the same spot from from before.

"Peter you have past the ordered curfew."  
_Had he really been here that long?_

"I shall be notifying Tony Stark." Karen said.

This seemed to snapped Peter out of his shocked trance, "W-wait Karen-"

"Already notified."

 _Dammit._ Peter cursed in his head, that was just his Parker Luck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had this idea since a few days ago and I wanted to write something about it. This was inspired by Tokyo Ghoul since I've been watching some episodes recently. I don't know if I might continue this, but if I see a lot of people seeing this then I might continue.


	2. Denial

It was the next day, Peter was at school twirling a pen in his fingers as he jotted more notes down onto his papers. He though about last night and how utterly terrifying it was. He thankfully was able to give a commendable excuse to Mr.Stark though other of them knew he wasn't that dumb. Which sometimes Peter found annoying.

He zipped up his bag and headed out to lunch where he sat next to his best friend Ned and his other friend/soon to be lover MJ. 

"Yo, Parker you look like you got hit by a train." MJ commented nonchalantly, thoughtcrimes Peter could tell in her voice she held concern.

Ned seemed to notice this as well and gave his look of concern, "Peter you're not sick, are you? Cause if you are, you should call your aunt to take you home."

Peter appreciated his friends concern but he was too emotionally tired to give a crap, "Ned, I'm fine. I just had a rough night."

He wasn't lying, he did have a rough night and it wasn't because of almost eating a man but staying up at night contemplating on how he could prevent it next time. It was times like these that he wished he could talk to someone about it, but that's what sucked out having a secret identity. 

He couldn't tell his aunt, though she knew about Spider-Man it would do more harm than good to tell her more about his weird powers. Plus she was away on a business trip.

Ned. His best friend since kindergarten also knew about Spider-man but he didn't want to rope him in to even more of his messes.

The last person. Was Tony Stark and he was the last person Peter ever wanted to tell, he had just earned his respect after stopping Toomes.

He didn't want to ruin that.

* * *

Tony Stark was yet again avoiding another board meeting and was hidden away in his lab. Though he has matured over the years and had a good sense of being a Hero that didn't mean it changed his views on meetings. Pepper will definitely kill him.

But that was the least of his concern at the moment, it was Peter he was worried about.

It was past 9:00pm when he got an alert from Karen that Peter's heart rate had increased and that he was past his curfew. When found Peter, the boy's expression had terror written on it and he looked like a deer in headlights. 

Tony had Friday scan him but there were no injuries to be found, which made him worry even more.

After about ten minutes of asking then avoiding then running around the issue the billionaire eventually dropped it and let the kid go. But that didn't mean he wasn't making another mental note about it, and with Peter being the little shit that he was wasn't going to tell him anytime soon. 

What bothered him the most was Peter's mask, there appeared to be two torn holes in the front like something stuck out of it, same with the backside of the costume.

The next thing you know he's riding in the back seat with Happy ready to pick Peter up from school. 

"So, this morning...did you notice anything weird about Peter?" Tony asked Happy trying to sound chill.

Happy pondered on the question for a moment before answering, "Peter did seem a lot more tired than usual. I thought it was because of his Spider-Man duties."

Okay. Now it's serious. He was going to find out what was bothering his kid if it was the last thing he was going to do. 

He had just developed a stable relationship with him. He didn't want to ruin that.

* * *

Peter trudged his way outside of school as the day ended. He was so tired. He couldn’t wait to go home and crash onto his bed, and for once he was glad that it wasn’t lab day.

Now for his feral side, he needed to be able to control it and not fall victim to his instincts which of course was easier said than done, plus not having a lot of space to test it. He saw the familiar black limousine and he sighed in happiness, it was when he opened the door when he lost his shit.

"Hey kid,"

"M-Mr. Stark what are you doing here? I-I'm pretty sure it isn't lab day."

"Nah. You're right, I just wanted to pick you up with Happy." Tony said casually...too casually.

Peter narrowed his eyes at his mentor as he got into the car and continued to do that as Happy pulled out of the school pick up area. Once they were out of the school grounds Tony decided to stop stalling and cut to the chase, "So..you got anything to tell me, Parker?"

_SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. HE KNOWS! HE FUCKING KNOWS! Okay Peter...stay calm..just ignore the question like you always do.._

"Uh..wow Mr. Stark you l-look great t-today um, no nothing is g-going o-on. Is anything g-going w-with you..?" he smiled uncomfortably.

Tony internally facepalmed himself. Was he seriously trying to back out of the question? "Um, okay. Not buying that kid. What's going on?"

"W-Why would you think that?" Peter sweat dropped.

"Because there were literal tears in your mask and suit. That the only explanation was from some kind of animal." Tony said.

Peter felt himself feeling hot as he stared into Tony's concerned eyes. 

"You know you can tell me anything Pete, right? You can trust me."

Peter felt his throat clam up at what his father figure just said, of course he trusted Mr. Stark. But that wasn't the problem, the problem was if Mr. Stark could trust him.

"Mr. Stark, sometimes...not knowing is better." Was all Peter said before leaving the car and entering his apartment.

Leaving Tony confused and curious. _Dammit, Peter! Still mysterious as usual..._


	3. M̴̢̧̢̗͇͔͔̠̤̽O̸̲̬̼̔́̀́͗̈́͋̐͊̈͆̀͊̎N̶̨̛̳͍̺̯͉̜̮̗̥̘̤̋̌̔͝ͅͅṢ̴̨̨̯̥̯͍̣͓͔͉͓̻̲͕̩̘̍́̓͗̕͜͜͜͠ͅT̷̛̰̩̦̻̘̱͚͇̰̞̳̪͎̬͙̾̄̔̒̓̾̍̀͛̉̏̂̂̋̚̚͝͝ͅE̶͙̋̉̿̾͂͆͊́̅̄̾͑̅R̴̢̧͈̱̝̺̗̼̥̱͇̰̭̝̼̻̎̀̀̂̔̊̾̓͊̓̅̚͜͝͠ͅ

K̶̡̼̣͚͖͔̀̓̆Į̴̡̤̙̩͈̰͍̭̯̬̱̦̣͉̣͍͕̬̫͖̋͑̎L̵̫̯͙̪͕͍̯͋̃̾͗L̷̰̥̦̪͐̕ ̶̖̥̮́̍̿͐̒̀͑́̈́͋K̸̗̬̻̗̜͙̮̮̂́̎̒̾͂̈͆̈́̏̚͝I̵̧̢̮̺̟̯͎̼̤̾̅̌̓̒̍̔͒͂̽͘L̸̡̧̛̩͉̤̼̼̰̟͕̺̭̜͙̬̻̭̹͕͛͒͐̊͂̏͗̊̅͌͊́̿̕͘Ļ̵̛͎̮̜͇̫̟͖͇̥̬͈̙̀͒͑͆̂͊͌̆͐̉̽͝͠ ̷̛̥̻̯̟̜̳̰̩̤̣̺̦̝̦̟̞̗̀̿͒̌̐̒̄̍̈̆̐̊̋̓̓̀̕̕̚͜ͅK̸̠̯̱̺̞̎I̵̦̩̻̭͗̀́́̀̀́͛͘L̵͉̭͗̅̈̋̂̓̈́͝͝L̴̢̡̓̃͛̀  
̷̢͉̩͖̻̣͈͉̪͎͉̻͎̗̜̫͋͗̈́̋̃̿́̀̆̓͌̓͗̚̚͜ͅ  
̶͓̠̹͔̝̪̥̪͍̰͎̖̖̳͓̭͎͕̪̫̇̀͂̕͝͠H̵̡͉̼̱̗͇̖̬͔͓͆ͅÚ̵͔̙̠̦͆̆̎̒N̴̢͍̦͉̙̣̳͇̥̘͍̰̬̓̽G̴̢͔̩̮̻͙̦̼̤͈̦̘̖̜̣̝̈̂̓R̸͎̱̗̖̗͎̮̟͉̺̉̑͝ͅY̸͇̮͎̊͐̈́͆̐̈̃͘ ̶͇̫̰̼̦̟͌  
̶̮̲̳̞̯͕̳̙̎  
̵̧̨̨̼͇̟̪̪̥͚͚͐̀̎́̎̍̒͗͘̕͝͝M̸̛̭̹̜̒̃͒̽̾͊̃́̇̌͗̀̀̾͒͝U̵̞͂̎̎̊̓̔͋͋̓̽̃̂̾̇͐̕͘͝͠͝S̶̢̻͓̦͖͈̹̰͇̭̗̤̬̱̫̝͔̬̜̺̾͂̎̓̓̔̄̅̂̐̚͠T̷̲̞̞̥̹̬̪̳̖͍̫͓̻̂͐̌̈́͒̉̀͊͘̕ ̸̧̤̠̩̰̮̠̋̽̋̾́̆̽̎̆͗̅̍̓̊̀͠ͅF̶̹̦͓̺̰̬̰͇̘̝̰̯͗̃̃͌̽́̑̅̓̍́̚È̸̩͕̣̟̯͉͍̖͗̽̒̍Ȅ̶̥͚̱͂͌̈̓̿̔̔̀̀̎̑́͝D̶̢̼͉̤̪̞̦̥̞̠̼͍̳͔͔͉̏̆̾̃́̅̔̇͗

Ȟ̵̢̢͙̪̹̊̑͌͛͋̆̊̌̊͐́͝͝e̶̢̧̯̥̺͇̖̦̤̱̲̹̝͕͓̪̪̣̹̍͒̎̍͒̇̏́̈̽͑̕͝L̵̢̛̺̹̦̪͕͚͖̯̫̇P̶̛͕̱̣͓͕̥͗̌̈́̌̽͋̐͋͗͌͑̓͊̌̂ͅ ̷̧̨̡̼͖̙̥͓̲͎͓̫̥̭̹͚̮͕̋͋͜ͅm̸̡̧̞̪͚̭̤͈̻̮͉̳̩͖̝̭͎̺͍͆̅͆̒̑͛̓̈́̐̌̌̄̑͌̚͘͘͜e̸͚͇̹͈̖̙̟̖̓͆́͑̌̃̌̂̀!̷̧͙̱̞̝͕̱̩͕͙͈̺̱̺̰̗̖͈̜͆̋̓̌̄̑̍̀̔̅̓͌͝ͅ!̷̧̰̖͈͕͚͍͚̠̾͌͂̊́̐̈́́͘͘͝!̵̢̧̧͕͖̘̘͇̗͉̳̹͍͍̗͍̱͕̪̉̂͋͛͑̀̕͘͝ͅ

̵̧̨̨̼͇̟̪̪̥͚͚͐̀̎́̎̍̒͗͘̕͝͝M̸̛̭̹̜̒̃͒̽̾͊̃́̇̌͗̀̀̾͒͝U̵̞͂̎̎̊̓̔͋͋̓̽̃̂̾̇͐̕͘͝͠͝S̶̢̻͓̦͖͈̹̰͇̭̗̤̬̱̫̝͔̬̜̺̾͂̎̓̓̔̄̅̂̐̚͠T̷̲̞̞̥̹̬̪̳̖͍̫͓̻̂͐̌̈́͒̉̀͊͘̕

K̴͈̮̼͕̦͊̒I̶̬͑̏́̇̕L̶͉̕L̵͙̎̀ F̶̹̦͓̺̰̬̰͇̘̝̰̯͗̃̃͌̽́̑̅̓̍́̚È̸̩͕̣̟̯͉͍̖͗̽̒̍Ȅ̶̥͚̱͂͌̈̓̿̔̔̀̀̎̑́͝D̶̢̼͉̤̪̞̦̥̞̠̼͍̳͔͔͉̏̆̾̃́̅̔̇͗ 

̴̢̨͍̘̓̓̏́̚K̷̰̲̺̙͊̕ͅI̴̺̝͔̜̬̅̋̈L̵̘̯͉̤͈̿̈́̾L̸̻͖͚̠͉͂͌̈  
̴̠͒̈́̄K̴̪͂I̵̢̗̗͎̍͆̀L̶̤̄L̵̢̬̊̄̔̚  
̴̹̙̪͙͛K̶̪͚͔̩̩͊̓̕Í̶̦͍̱̜̥̄͂̐L̷̘̰̋̔̚͘̕L̵̤̠͕͍̯͝  
̴̧̝̄̈K̴̫͋͐̾Ȋ̶̡̩̘̪̣̈́̎L̷̫̲̜̺̃̊͠L̵̑̉͜  
̶̜͔̎̾̎͊K̶̨̙̐I̵̝̺̗̭͋̈́̑Ḽ̶̝̯͚͂͌̍̕Ļ̴͎͖̤̄̎̇̏̚ 

ʷ̸̨̨̰̟͔̰̻̳͕̄͒́̄̽̂́̄̚͝ʰ̶͍̫̥̞̘̥̀̎̀̍̉̐̉͐͗̓̽ᵒ̵̨̙͓̘͇͓̤̳̫̒ ̴̹̟̘̹̠͑͗̌̅̋̌͜ᵃ̶̨̮̝̞͎̖̤̻̩̑ᵐ̵̢̳͚̼͍̰͗͑̆̕̚͝ ̵͇̫̱̹̝̖̉͊͊̐͗̐́̌̔̿̚ᶦ̶͔̳̖̬̭̼̞̠̙̯̻͋̽̾͜ ̴̹̟̘̹̠͑͗̌̅̋̌͜ᵃ̶̨̮̝̞͎̖̤̻̩̑ᵐ̵̢̳͚̼͍̰͗͑̆̕̚͝ ̵͇̫̱̹̝̖̉͊͊̐͗̐́̌̔̿̚ᶦ̶͔̳̖̬̭̼̞̠̙̯̻͋̽̾͜ ʷ̸̨̨̰̟͔̰̻̳͕̄͒́̄̽̂́̄̚͝ʰ̶͍̫̥̞̘̥̀̎̀̍̉̐̉͐͗̓̽ᵒ̵̨̙͓̘͇͓̤̳̫̒ ̴̹̟̘̹̠͑͗̌̅̋̌͜ᵃ̶̨̮̝̞͎̖̤̻̩̑ᵐ̵̢̳͚̼͍̰͗͑̆̕̚͝ ̵͇̫̱̹̝̖̉͊͊̐͗̐́̌̔̿̚ᶦ̶͔̳̖̬̭̼̞̠̙̯̻͋̽̾͜


End file.
